villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargamel
Gargamel is an evil wizard of debatable skill, who acts as the main antagonist of the Smurfs cartoon and written-fiction. Since his first defeat at the hands of the Smurfs, his main goal in life is to capture the Smurfs, the reasons varying from story to story, but in general, so as to either eat them or use them as ingredients in one of his potions. Personality Gargamel has a nasty and objectionable personality - being a vain, menacing and manipulative old man who dislikes pretty much everybody, but his hatred of the Smurfs is a particular fiery and vocal one. Gargamel will feign friendship for personal gain and is, like many cartoon villains, a coward at heart from time to time. His abode is a run-down hut which he shares with his cat Azrael - who can be considered an enemy of the Smurfs as well. Gargamel's plans to capture the Smurfs are always elaborate and bizarre but doomed to failure - this failure seems to have given him a very bad temper as he commonly yelled out his hatred for the Smurfs after every defeat (a trait not dissimilar to a certain Dr. Robotnik in the old Sonic cartoons). In his efforts to cause trouble to the Smurfs Gargamel created Smurfette. Despite his hatred of the Smurfs he has had to be aided by Papa Smurf on a few occasions - usually when he is targeted by a more wicked (and competent) villain or to rescue him from a potion gone horribly wrong. Despite his antisocial nature, he has an apprentice named Scruple, a magical troublemaker that only he is willing to teach magic. Gargamel's living relatives include his hag of a mother who regards him as a failure, and his godfather Balthazar who also regards his godson as a pathetic amateur. In the final season of the cartoon, the Smurfs encounter many other villains that look like and act like their foe, whom Papa Smurf theorizes are ancestors. In a Smurfs story, he is the twin brother of Gourmelin, who is the contraries because his sibling is more gentle than him. We suppose they got one of the different side of their parents Gargamel have the evil side from their mother and his twin have the good side from their father. he also have three nephews who are triplets they are maybe from a other brother he have. He force them to capture the Smurfs. But they trapped him by make him go to a lynx cave. He also have a cousin a other warlock, Who him to is gentle then him he hate all all of his family member who are nice. Appearances in other media ''Robot Chicken'' Gargamel appears as a recurring character in Robot Chicken. In the shorts the he has appeared in, Gargamel is typically portrayed similarly to in the animated series, but, due to the Robot Chicken's comedic nature, fun is constantly poked at his evil schemes and varying motivation for wanting to capture the Smurfs. In one episode, Brainy Smurf accuses Gargamel of being the murderer who has been plaguing Smurf Village, but Gargamel states that he actually just wants to turn the Smurfs into gold and when Brainy tells him that he thought he wanted to eat the Smurfs, Gargamel states that his motivations were never fully clear. In another episode, after a disastrous flood ravages Smurf village and leaves dozens dead, Gargamel takes advantage of this and finds and cooks dozens of dead Smurfs, only to find that he doesn't like their taste and sadly orders takeout instead. In another episode, after the Smurfberry crop is destroyed by Gypsy Moths, Gargamel finds Smurf Village on Google Maps and offers to hand over his Smurfberries in exchange for having twelve Smurfs fight to the death in a Hunger Games style tournament, although he is later killed when Azrael returns to his lair with an exploding steak. In his most notable appearance, in a parody of Avatar, Gargamel turns himself into a Smurf in order to infiltrate Smurf Village but ends up enjoying being a Smurf instead and reforms, unknowingly leaving Azrael to starve. ''The Smurfs Film Series'' M''ain Article:'' Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series). ''Britney Spears Oh La La Music Video'' Gargamel makes a cameo appearance when he accidentally zapped Britney Spears by transferring her in Smurf Village. ''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'' Gargamel appears in the story in the future shown to Grouchy by the Smurf of Christmas Future, who has captured nearly all of the Smurfs and proceeds to capture Grouchy as well. ''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' Gargamel appears in the story to collect the Smurfs that his traps have captured, only to be chased after by the Headless Horseman. He finds temporary safety inside the covered bridge which the Headless Horseman cannot cross through, but when he taunts the spirit, the Headless Horseman throws a flaming pumpkin inside the bridge, causing Gargamel and his cat Azrael to fall into the river and be carried away toward a waterfall. Trivia *According to French sociologist Antoine Buéno, it is believed that Gargamel represents a Jewish stereotype, due to having a big nose, magic powers, love of gold, and balding looks. Category:Magic Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Incompetent Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Remorseful Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Heretics Category:Elementals Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor